girlgeniusfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:House Sturmvoraus = Disturbing Implications
Lucrezia Mongfish enjoys using her feminine wiles to manipulate men, and most are quite willing to go along - nothing really wrong with that, and kind of funny. Wilhelm was obsessed with her - troublesome, but the difference between a stalker and a groupie is mostly a double standard. Wilhelm attempted to resurrect that sex-crazed genocide in his daughter's body... WTF!?!?!? :Well, Sparks do things like that. Regularly, it would seem. This is why, "You know, not everybody like onions" . . . er, um, Sparks. Now, parfait, on the other hand. . . . :Anyway, I'm not sure that we can justify "sex-crazed" or "genocide". Lucrezia's only had a husband, a boyfriend, and a groupie that we know of (Bill, Klaus, and Aaronev). Just because, as you note, she uses her allure to manipulate men doesn't make her a nymphomaniac. Despite what Prof. Foglio and the boys may think, I think we'd have a hard time convincing Prof. Foglio and the girls that is too many. ::Not saying that there's anything wrong with a healthy sex life(we ALL want one, and if guys get them, girls should have them too), I just think his attempt to resurrect said vixen in his daughter's body has disgusting implications.Kalaong 05:25, 31 January 2009 (UTC) :Plus, it's unclear that she wants to kill all humanity or even all sparks. So far, she just seems to want to subjugate them. Finally, there's a fair argument that removing the sparks from the human population is just culling the mutations from the herd for its own health, not killing a race. --DryBrook 15:05, 30 January 2009 (UTC) :The fact that he would sacrifice his own daughter in the service of resurrecting the Other is disturbing enough. :And, indeed, it does appear that he had intimate relations with Lucrezia. ::Interesting! Where? --DryBrook 19:55, 2 February 2009 (UTC) :But, none the less, what he did to Anevka, he did because she was a female Spark, and thus a possible host for the Other, whose loyal servant he was; he does not need to have lusted after his own daughter to have done what he did, having sufficient other motivations. That things might have gotten sick afterwards, though, had he succeeded, is entirely possible. --Quadibloc 13:25, 2 February 2009 (UTC) Besides the out-and-out nastiness of performing deadly experiments on one's progeny, one metaphor I'd use for this is Bill Clinton resurrecting Marilyn Monroe in Chelsea Clinton's body. :Hey, how has Zeetha gone this long (at least 2 months) without taking a man or three? She doesn't seem to be at all squeamish about such things. We'll just have to put that down to this being a 'family show', huh? --DryBrook 15:05, 30 January 2009 (UTC) Show of hands: House Sturmvoraus = ROYALLY SCREWED UP!!! Kalaong 04:35, 30 January 2009 (UTC) :Hear, hear! I find Tarvek just about as appealing as Aaronev, given the stuff he did to Anevka. But, Agatha doesn't know about that yet. --DryBrook 15:05, 30 January 2009 (UTC) ::I'm just juggling concepts to figure out how to say that I think these guys are kind of like the Borgias- a bunch of incestuous crazies. There's plenty of evidence for it, but it's never explicitly stated. Would that be conjecture?Kalaong 05:25, 31 January 2009 (UTC) My general reply: Putting this at the bottom, since there's so much going on up above. To answer the original question, yes, the facts are disturbing, but we have meta-data to consider and I, personally, would caution readers in reading anything too strongly into those facts. As someone else pointed out, this comic is generally familyteen friendly. The authors may have done work for strictly adult readership before, but that work was always... I'm not sure what word to use here to describe it... wholesome? It was strictly light-hearted happy funtime stuff. Nobody ever got hurt, there was no dark side to it all. That's just not the kind of stuff either of them like. There's also the fact that Aaronev's appearance and name are based on a dear friend of theirs, who happens to be a very sweet, completely unpretentious, and gracious guy (he was kind enough to let me ramble at him for quite a while at a con once). So while I don't discount the possibility that Aaronev Sturmvoraus was written as really disturbing, I suspect the probability of that is low. My personal guess is that Aaronev waited to use his daughter as a host in part because that meant he could never really be with Lucrezia again, but I could be wrong. --mnenyver 17:53, 2 February 2009 (UTC) Ever read David Gerrold's The War Against the Chtorr? Particularly A Season For Slaughter? Gerrold is bisexual, and the "real" Dannenfelser is one of his (straight)childhood friends - he basically made him into an obnoxiously gay Dolores Umbridge, complete with calling his sexually insecure subordinates 'sisters'. Heroic characters fade after they pass from the story. An imaginatively detestable villain is remembered for a lot longer. Authors know very well that if you want to immortalize someone, you don't base a sidekick on them, you base a villain on them! The worse the better! I have a feeling that the guy Aaronev is based on is a very good friend of the Foglios - therefore they made him the head of a twisted dynasty of Draco-In-Leather-Pants. Kalaong 23:50, 2 February 2009 (UTC)